1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting fraud in financial transactions.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Fraud detection systems detect fraud in financial transactions. For example, a mortgage fraud detection system may be configured to analyze loan application data to identify applications that are being obtained using fraudulent application data.
However, existing fraud detection systems have failed to keep pace with the dynamic nature of financial transactions and mortgage application fraud. Moreover, such systems have failed to take advantage of the increased capabilities of computer systems. Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods of detecting fraud.